When Life Doesen't Go the Way You Plan
by kitsunekyuubi60
Summary: Author kembali membuat cerita mengenai dua tokoh yang bertolak belakang, Itachi dan Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang polos dan Itachi dengan misi iblisnya, bersama keluarga dan teman-temannya, perjalanan takdir Kyuubi dimulai!. Read n Review...


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

When Life Doesen't Go The Way You Plan

Fic ini punya Orrree-sama (KitsuneKyuubi)

Rate: T+ (?) (Author tiba-tiba ingin menistai semua karakter, ho,ho,ho,,,)

Genre: Humor/Family/Romance(?)/Crime

Pair: Itakyuu (Utama), SasuNaru, SasoDei, n the others

Warning: Typo, BL, Garing, dll.

Main Character:

Itachi Uchiha: 26 tahun

Namikaze Kyuubi: 19 tahun

Sasuke Uchiha: 23 tahun

Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze): 25 tahun

Deidara Namikaze: 17 tahun

Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan imajinasi Author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun, dan jika kebetulan pembaca memiliki kondisi yang sama dengan jalan cerita ini, maka hal itu bukan merupakan tanggungjawab author. Well, selamat membaca

* * *

DOR! DOR!

Suara tembakan menggema disebuah jalan raya sunyi dan gelap. Wajar, ini pukul 02.00 dinihari dan jalan tersebut memiliki lampu jalan yang belum memadai. Dari kegelapan, muncul seorang pria berjas coklat yang tertatih-tatih memegang bahu kanannya yang berdarah. Nampaknya, pria berjas tersebut adalah korban dari tembakan sebelumnya.

"Agrh..hah..hah" sang pria berjas bernapas cepat dan berusaha berlari. Sesekali, kepalanya ia tolehkan kebelakang dengan ekspresi cemas dan takut. Sebelah tangannya memegang amplop coklat pendek yang sedikit tebal dan bernoda darah di sisi kirinya. Pria tersebut berlari makin cepat ketika mendengar derap langkah kaki dibelakangnya dan berusaha menjaga kesadarannya yang menurun perlahan-lahan. Tapi tiba-tiba, pria tersebut berhenti.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah kaki yang beralaskan sol tebal itu terdengar menggema dijalan sunyi tersebut. Sosok berjubah hitam dengan ornamen api merah dibagian bawahnya muncul dihadapan sang pria berjas coklat. Membuat para pengejar berjas hitam dan bertampang Yakuza dibelakang sang pria berjas coklat berhenti dan memandang pendatang baru itu. Sang pria berjas coklat makin ketakutan, sekarang ini dirinya diapit oleh dua kelompok yang tampaknya mereka bukan orang biasa.

"Ne~ Ossan. Kau butuh bantuan?"

Pria yang tertembak dan kelompok Yakuza dibelakangnya mengeryit mendengar suara pendatang baru tersebut. Serak-serak dan merupakan gabungan antara suara pria dan wanita. Itu merupakan suara mesin.

Pemuda berjubah hitam yang membuka suara itu berjalan menuju sang pria berjas yang menjadi korban tembak setelah sebelumnya mengeluarkan tongkat besi yang ujungnya dilapisi dengan perak, kemudian berdiri dibelakang pria tertembak tersebut-Menghadap kelompok Yakuza itu-

"Ossan, pergi ke ujung jalan ini. Ada temanku disana, dia menunggumu dan bisa membawamu ke rumah sakit"

Bruk!

Pria itu jatuh terduduk, tampaknya kesadarannya menghilang. Mendengar suara benda jatuh. Pemuda berjubah hitam berbalik dan berdecak kesal.

"Oey, kamari. Siaga 01" sang pemuda berbicara pada walkie-talkie ditelinganya dan kemudian memeriksa kondisi pria yang tertembak. 'sialan, kena paru-parunya' sang pemuda membatin dan membuka jas pria tersebut dan menjadikannya bantalan bagi pria yang tertembak dan kemudian memelentangkan tubuhnya dengan posisi lengan terbuka.

"Oi"

Sang pemuda menghiraukan panggilan dari anggota Yakuza dibelakangnya. Dirinya malah sibuk memeriksa pria yang tertembak dihadapannya.

"Oi, kami memanggilmu sialan. Kau dengar hah?" para Yakuza tersebut mulai berjalan dan mengeluarkan berbagai macam senjata mereka, mulai paham jika sang pemuda pendatang baru itu menghalangi jalan mereka. Sang pemuda menutup matanya dengan kesal dan berbalik menghadang kelompok Yakuza yang mulai mengeilingi dirinya-berniat menghajarnya.

"Tak! Cklek!" seorang pria dengan rambut yang diikat keatas dan memiliki tato ular dibelakang telinganya menempelkan sebuah pistol dikepala pemuda berjubah. Tampaknya dialah ketua dari geng Yakuza tersebut.

"Kami meminta baik-baik. Pergilah sebelum aku membuatmu pergi ke neraka. Orang tua ini-ketua Yakuza tersebut menendang pria yang terkapar dijalan- adalah urusan kami! Jangan ikut campur!"

Pemuda berjubah tersebut mendengus dan menyeringai setan dibalik topengnya.

"Aku yang seharusnya memintamu pergi. Wilayah ini wilayah siapa hm? Apakah kalian terlalu sibuk melayani 'hebi' sampai kalian tidak tahu aturan malam? Oh, aku lupa jika 'Hebi' memang hanya sekumpulan orang-orang tidak punya otak yang selalu melata kemana-mana"

Dor!

Suara tembakan pistol terdengar disusul dengan keheningan.

Semua terdiam dan menyaksikan ketua Yakuza tersebut terbating ketanah dengan darah mengalir dari dadanya.

Apa?

Apa yang tadi?

...

...

"A-apa yang terjadi?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut salah seorang Yakuza tersebut menyadarkan yang lainnya dari keterkejutan mereka. Sontak, mereka semua bersiaga dengan pistol ditangan dan mengarahkannya pada pemuda berjubah yang kelihatan baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Ketua menembaknya tapi ketua sendiri yang jatuh"

"Kita harus hati-hati. Dia bukan orang biasa"

"Ya. Dia tau kita Hebi"

Sang pemuda berjubah tersebut tersenyum miring.

"Hoo, jadi kalian memang Hebi?" tanyanya. Seolah memastikan ucapannya barusan. Geng Yakuza tersebut yang menyadari mereka dijebak semakin mengeratkan pegangan pada pistol mereka dengan pelatuk yang terkokang- berniat menghabisi pemuda berjubah itu.

"Sialan. Siapa sebenarnya kau?" sang pemuda tersenyum meremehkan dan mengarahkan tangannya kedalam saku jubahnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah botol kaca kecil yang berisi cairan berwarna pink terang. Anggota Yakuza tersebut mundur beberapa langkah saat sang pemuda mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam botol tersebut tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku? Hmmm,...baiklah, sampaikan pada orang yang ada dalam saku bajumu. Lalat seperti kalian membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar fogging untuk dimusnahkan"

Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!

Tembakan dilayangkan bertubi-tubi dan percikan api dari mulut pistol tersebut berkilat-kilat dikegelapan malam. Namun, setelah selesainya tembakan itu, botol kecil tadi berguling disalah satu sepatu anak buah Yakuza tersebut dan meledak. Mengeluarkan asap tebal yang membuat iritasi kulit, mata, dan hidung. Para Yakuza tersebut terbatuk-batuk dan mengerang sembari memutup mata dan hidung mereka.

"O-oi, uhuk-uhuk, kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Uhuk-uhuk, hah,hah, kemana perginya orang sialan tadi?"

Para Yakuza tersebut berguling-guling diaspal dan berlari mencari udara segar-berusaha bernapas- tidak lupa memegang pistol dimasing-masing tangan. Setelah asap mereda dan mereka telah melihat dengan jelas, apa yang terpampang dihadapan mereka hanyalah kesunyian dan keheningan akan pekatnya malam.

"Cih, cari dia! Dia membawa si pengkhianat itu! Kita harus membunuh mereka apapun yang terjadi! Jangan biarkan mereka lolos!"

Titah dari seorang Yakuza-yang tampaknya merupakan orang berpengaruh diantara gerombolan tersebut- membuat yang lainnya segera berlari kocar-kacir menyusuri segala penjuru. Mencari sang pemuda dan pria yang tertembak.

"Ada apa?" Suara dari walkie-talkie yang dipakai pria yang memberikan perintah tadi terdengar. Membuat pria tersebut terkaget dan becucuran keringat gugup.

"Ano, Kabuto-sama. Pengkhianat tersebut kabur dibawa oleh pemuda bertopeng" Lapor si pria.

"Bertopeng?"

"Iya. Dengan lambang tiga air yang berputar"

"Amaterasu? Apa lambangnya berwarna merah?"

"Iya, Tuan"

"..."

"Ano, Kabuto-sama?" panggil si pria karena lawan bicaranya mendadak diam.

"Hentikan pencarian. Segera kemari!"

Tek—

Titah baru dari sang atasan membuat si pria mengangguk dan berlari memembus kegelapan malam.

* * *

Uchiha Inc, ruang rapat, 09:30.

"Benarkah saham Namikaze dipakai untuk suntikan Niseki Airline?" seorang pria berjas formal bertanya tidak percaya pada rekannya yang duduk disebelah kanannya.

"Iya. Beritanya menjadi headline di Tokyo Times pagi ini. Aku juga tidak percaya mengapa Namikaze Co mau menyuntik Niseki Airline. Padahal, dalam rapat sebelumnya keberhasilan penyuntikan ini dibawah 30%" Pria berjas biru tua tersebut menjawab sembari mengerutkan alisnya, tanda tak paham. Membuat temannya otomatis menaruh tangannya di dagu, mencoba berpikir.

"Mungkin mereka percaya ini akan berhasil?" pria berjas formal tersebut bertanya balik.

"Saa~, mungkin saja. Lagipula, saham Namikaze Co yang dipakai kali ini merupakan saham anakan dari Namikaze Oil. Jadi, kemungkinan mereka ingin memperluas sayap ke udara " jelas temannya tersebut.

"He? Namikaze ya?"

Suara seorang pemuda terdengar, menginterupsi percakapan dua pria paruh baya itu. Keduanya berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda berkulit putih dan berambut panjang sepunggung berdiri menghadap mereka dengan senyum ramah yang terpampang diwajahnya yang -ehem- memiliki tanda aneh disekitar pasang mata saling bertatapan. Dua diantaranya mengandung makna penasaran sedang satunya tidak dapat terbaca.

"Anda?... " pria berjas tersebut mencoba mencari tahu.

"Semoga rapatnya berjalan lancar , Mr. Chihiro" Pemuda berambut panjang tersebut menepuk bahu pria yang dipanggilnya Mr. Tanaka –Pria berjas biru tua- dan berlalu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan penasaran dua orang tersebut.

"Sepertinya dia familiar" gumam Mr. Tanaka, dirinya mencoba mengingat-ngingat dimana ia pernah melihat pemuda dengan aura liar tersebut namun, rapat telah dimulai sehingga ia kembali fokus pada agendanya kali ini tanpa menghiraukan lagi pria yang telah berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

Drtt! Drrt!

Suara getaran ponsel membuat pria yang baru saja keluar ruang rapat menghentikan langkahnya. Dirogohnya saku celananya dan sesaat kemudian ia berdecak kesal saat melihat nama si pemanggil yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

Tek!

"Hallo—

"SIALAN KAU ITACHI!. AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" suara teriakan langsung terdengar sebelum pemuda ini menyelesaikan ucapan salamnya, membuat telinganya blank sesaat.

"—Oke, oke. Jadi ada apa?" tanyanya berusaha tenang setelah beberapa saat menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

Itachi mencoba mendengar kembali suara sang penelfon. Namun suara yang didengarnya hanyalah grasak-grusuk dan beberapa barang yang membentur sesuatu. Setelahnya hening.

"Nagato?"

"Cih. Yahiko menyuruhmu kemari, misi penting. Tetua memintamu-Ampun Nagato! Bisakah kau diam dulu?—

"Sasori?" Itachi mengerutkan alisnya, heran. Kenapa suara partnernya itu bisa terdengar olehnya?

Brak! Tuut! Tuut!

"Ck" Itachi memijat pelipisnya yang pening. Setelah tidak tidur semalam karena mengerjakan berbagai berkas keuangan yang bermasalah dirinya berharap hari ini akan tenang. Minimal, ia bisa pulang kekamarnya, mandi, sarapan, kemudian tidur. Tapi kenyataannya, pagi-pagi langsung disembur dan apa tadi? Misi lagi? Haah, organisasi itu menyusahkan saja, batinya mendumel kesal. Maka, dengan langkah berat dan hampir diseret, Itachi membuka pintu mobilnya dan melaju keluar dari Uchiha Inc.

Sementara itu, Apartemen Konoha, lantai 7. 07:00

Tok! Tok!

"Kyuubi, Deidara, bangun" Seorang pemuda pirang mengetuk pintu kamar bercat coklat yang bertuliskan 'Don't Come Closer' dipintunya. Pemuda tersebut memakai celemek dan sarung tangan karet. Pemuda berumur 24 tahun itu bernama Namikaze Naruto yang merupakan wakil direktur Namikaze Elt, cabang dari Namikze Company yang merupakan salah satu penggerak ekonomi Asia.

Sebagai Kakak yang tertua, Naruto memiliki kewajiban mengurus adik-adiknya. Terlebih lagi jika mereka masih SMA. Khususnya Deidara Namikaze yang merupakan putra bungsu-Kyuubi telah kuliah-.

Cklek!

"Dei, bangun. Kau harus ke sekolah" Naruto membuka pintu kamar kedua adiknya tersebut setelah tidak ada respon dari ketukannya. Naruto kemudian menyibak selimut besar bermotif lavender milik Deidara. Hanya untuk mendapati guling yang ditumpuk-tumpuk membentuk orang-orangan. Mata biru Naruto -buru dirinya menggeser pintu kamar Kyuubi dan menuju ranjang besar yang terletak dipojok ruangan.

Sret!

Sama. Dibawah selimut Kyuubi hanya ada bantal dan guling, tanpa pemilik kasur. Naruto memijat pelipisnya dan berlalu keluar kamar setelah membereskan tempat tidur adik-adiknya.

"Hm hm, hm, hm,,,my fair lady" dengan santai pemuda pirang tersebut bersenandung dan mengerjakan sarapan paginya yang sempat tertunda. Menggoreng omelet, nugget, dan menyiapkan nasi putih serta susu dan jus jeruk dimeja makan. Porsi untuk 3 orang. Setelahnya, ia duduk dikursi, menopang dagu lalu menengok ke jam besar yang terletak di atas kulkas dan mulai menghitung mundur. Satu, dua, ti-

Duar! Brak!

Bunyi ledakan terjadi, disusul pintu ruang makan tempat Naruto menyiapkan sarapan menjeblak terbuka dan sekelebat bayangan berambut pirang melayang kemudian jatuh membentur lemari dapur sehingga isi dari lemari tersebut sebagian jatuh ke lantai dan pecah.

Naruto mengiris omeletnya dan mulai makan.

"Ukh, sialaann" pemuda berambut pirang panjang tadi mulai bangkit berdiri dan mengelus bahunya. Tak lama, suara langkah kaki terdengar diikuti munculnya pemuda lain dipintu ruang makan. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam model pantat ayam dan mengenakan baju judo dengan sabuk hitam dan garis putih ditengahnya melingkar pada pinggangnya. Pria muda tersebut tersenyum kearah Naruto dan dibalas dengan senyum oleh pemuda yang sedang sarapan.

" Ohayou Naruto-sapa pemuda itu- Cukup hari ini Dei. Sarapan dulu. Kakakmu sudah menyiapkan makanan" pemuda raven tersebut membungkuk hormat pada Naruto.

"Sasuke! Sarapan disini" Naruto otomatis berteriak saat melihat pemuda tersebut meninggalkan ruangan, Sasuke menoleh kembali pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Tidak usah Naru. Aniki akan pulang. Aku belum beres-beres" Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. Setelahnya ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dan menutup pintu. Menyisakan Naruto dengan tatapan hopelessnya serta Deidara yang babak belur.

"So, Kakakmu mana?" tanya Naruto meminta kejelasan dari adiknya saat Deidara membuka seragam judonya, menyisakan kaus krem polos yang basah pada bagian punggung dan menarik kursi meja makan. Bungsu Namikaze itu menata rambutnya yang berantakan dan mengikatnya dengan karet gelang.

"Taulah. Dibelakang" sahut Deidara singkat dan mulai mengisi piringnya dengan nasi dan omelet. Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Tumben-tumben Kyuubi belum pulang dari acara latihan paginya. Biasanya adiknya itu adalah orang yang paling pertama muncul diruang makan sebelum Deidara datang dengan hebohnya. Apa ia latihan diseluruh tangga apertemen ini?' Naruto membatin merasa was-was.

Sementara itu, tempat Kyuubi latihan pagi. Tangga apartemen lantai 5.

"105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110" Kyuubi push-up dan menghitung tangga yang barusah dilewatinya dengan mengangkat kakinya ke atas. Menyisakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya. Dirinya melakukan push-up tersebut sambil turun anak tangga satu persatu. Singkatnya Kyuubi menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk turun tangga dengan posisi kaki lurus keatas. Sungguh latihan yang tidak masuk akal.

"111, 112, 113, 114..." Kyuubi menghitung anakan tangga dengan wajah berbinar meskipun ia berkeringat dan wajahnya merah-karena darah mengalir ke kepala-. Ia begitu bersemangat karena hari ini dirinya bebas latihan ditangga manapun. Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, ia hanya diperbolehkan latihan ditangga apartemen lantai 6 dan 7. Petugas keamanan apartemen tersebut takut jikalau terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuubi jika mereka membiarkan pemuda merah tersebut latihan sesukanya dimana saja. Hell no, latihan Kyuubi sangat ekstrem dan mustahil dilakukan orang biasa. Jumping tanpa tali pengaman dari lantai teratas apartemen tersebut, lantai 15. Akrobatik dari beranda aprtemen ke apartemen lainnya. Skateboard melewati selusur tangga. Push-up unik yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini dan latihan ekstrem lainnya. Wajar saja jika petugas manapun akan melarang latihan gila tersebut. Terlebih lagi, latihan-latihan Kyuubi hanya diketahui oleh segelintir orang dan Kyuubi hanya melakukannya pada saat pagi dengan menggunakan tangga darurat yang jarang dilewati orang. Jadi kemungkinan Kyuubi ketahuan resikonya kecil. Ayolah, jika ketahuan Kyuubi bakal diseret paksa ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"115,11.." Kyuubi berhenti menghitung ketika irisnya bertumbukan dengan sepatu seseorang. Ia tidak bisa melihat bagian tubuh keatas orang tersbut dan hanya sepatu hitam dan celana kain abu-abu tua yang bisa dilihatnya. Kyuubi melompat dan berbalik kemudian bertumpu pada kakinya dengan normal.

Merah bertemu hitam.

Lama mereka hanya saling menatap. Entah mengapa Kyuubi merasa perlu menarik pistol kartunya dari saku baju saat orang dihadapannya tersebut membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan menusuk dan tajam. Tatapan yang Kyuubi tidak tau apa artinya.

"Minggir! Kelelawar seharusnya keluar saat malam" pria dengan jas kusut itu bersuara dengan dingin. Ia mulai melangkah menaiki anak tangga dan semakin dekat dengan Kyuubi. Sedang pemuda merah tersebut menyingkir dan membiarkan orang yang menyebutnya kelelawar it—

Ctik! Sret! Sret! Sret!

Dengan cepatnya Kyuubi berbalik dan menembakkan kartunya pada orang yang telah berlalu tersebut. Tepat sasaran jika pria itu tidak menghindar dengan kecepatan luar biasa pula. Namun, kartu pertama menggores tulang pipi pria itu dan menyebabkan garis merah kentara dengan darah yang mulai merembes keluar.

Pria tersebut berhenti berjalan dan berbalik perlahan-lahan menghadap Kyuubi. Pemuda berambut merah tersebut semakin siaga saat pandangan mereka bertemu untuk yang keduakalinya. Jujur saja, Kyuubi tidak merasakan aura kehidupan dari pria dihadapannya saat ini. Mata yang dingin seperti mayat hidup.

"Itu bayaran untuk 'Kelelawar' tadi SIALAN!"Kyuubi berteriak dengan emosi. Suaranya menggema ditangga tersebut dan terpantul pada dinding-dinding disekelilingnya. Terutama kata sialan yang naik beberapa oktaf. Hei, meskipun cara latihannya unik, tapi bukankah dirinya telah membuka jalan untuk pria tidak tahu malu dihadapannya ini? Tidak perlu memaki kan? Kyuubi tidak terima.

Pria yang menjadi lawan Kyuubi itu berjalan turun tangga menuju kearahnya sembari memainkan sebuah pulpen yang diambilnya dari saku baju. Memutar-mutarnya dan memainkan diantara jari-jarinya.

"Asal kau tau"katanya tajam, "Aku bukan sialan, Namaku Itachi" lanjutnya sok pede dan sedikit membungkuk. Padahal, Kyuubi bisa melihat aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu Okama!"

Ctek!

Kalau saja bukan karena Jujitsu yang dimiliki Kyuubi, pulpen tadi pastilan menancap didahinya. Bukan menancap ditembok belakangnya saat ini.

"Kau!" Kyuubi mendesis dan menatap tajam pria yang bernama Itachi itu. Sedang pria tersebut hanya mengangkat ujung bibirnya dengan seringai kejam. Sialan! Cepat sekali tadi itu! Aku tidak melihat gerakan tangannya. Kyuubi membatin sambil memasang kuda-kuda siaga.

"Hoo? Jujitsu? Lumayan juga. Tapi—" Ktretek! Kretek! Bunyi buku-buku jari Itachi saling beradu. Menandakan sendi-sendinya yang sering dipakai sehingga menjadi kaku. Itachi menghapus darah dari luka pada pipinya.

"Ini tidak gratis!" lanjutnya dan dengan kecepatan penuh menyerang Kyuubi.

Bak! Buk!

Suara pukulan terdengar, diiringi suara benturan benda pada tembok. Pemuda berambut merah mengerang dan memegang bahunya. Nampaknya, pemuda tersebut barusan menabrak tembok atau lebih tepatnya dilempar seseorang dan menghantam tembok.

"Ukh... apa maumu orang sialan?" Kyuubi bangkit berdiri. Alisnya tertekuk marah dan desisan keluar dari bibirnya. Sementara pelaku pelemparan hanya menatap datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa urusanmu haaah? Aku sedang latihan disini" Kyuubi mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang orang sialan dihadapannya dan Buk! Tendangan Kyuubi mengarah pada dagu kiri orang dihadapannya namun kaki Kyuubi dicengkram dan tubuhnya diangkat lalu dibanting kebawah perbatasan tangga.

"Ukh.." Kyuubi bangkit berdiri dan memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur anakan tangga. Cairan merah mulai menuruni wajahnya dan kepalanya mulai pening. Ia kehabisan tenaga dan belum makan apa-apa sejak kemarin sore. Sial bagi Kyuubi yang menghadapi Itachi yang sedang badmood dengan perut kosong.

Buk! Dak!

Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya Kyuubi melancarkan jurusnya pada Itachi. Namun pria berambut panjang tersebut menghindar dengan mudah dan balas menyerang Kyuubi. Ck, situasi terdesak! Kyuubi membatin kesal karena tidak satupun pukulannya yang tepat sasaran. Dan yang paling membuatnya jengkel adalah pria dihadapannya ini tidak mengelak sama sekali dan tidak bergeser dari posisinya sedikitpun. Sial, sial, sial, kenapa? Ada apa dengan orang ini? Kyuubi masih melancarkan tendangan legendarisnya, tendangan salto berputar. Tendangan yang dapat membonyokkan pagar rumahnya. Tapi kenapaaa? Kenapa orang sialan ini tidak kena-kena jugaaa?

Sret!

Satu tangan Itachi memegang kaki kanan Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang melihat hal itu mencoba berkelit dengan meraih selusur tangga dengan cepat. Namun karena kekuatan dan kecepatan keduanya, maka Itachi hanya dapat meraih bagian belakang celana seragam Jujitsu Kyuubi yang longgar dan mengakibatkan kejadian yang sungguh tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh keduanya.

Sreet! Breek!

Keduanya membeku. Baik oniks Itachi dan iris ruby Kyuubi.

Lihat.

Lihat.

Lihat.

Kyuubi melotot dengan wajah merah.

Itachi yang memang seorang pria-dan karena seorang pria sudah disetting demikian- otomatis otaknya lebih dulu bereaksi daripada indranya. Oniksnya memelototi bokong bulat yang terpampang dihadapannya. Tarikan yang hebat, bahkan boxer merah yang dipakai Kyuubi sebagai dalaman sampai robek.

"UGYAAAAAA!"

Setelah memekik dengan kerasnya, Kyuubipun lari dengan kecepatan penuh, lupa dengan jenis kelaminnya yang laki-padahal bisa saja dia tetap menghajar Itachi karena mereka sesama laki-laki, tidak ada alasan untuk malu-. Hensin kilat dengan menutupi area pribadinya dengan kedua tangannya. Well, celananya dan boxer yang terkoyak masih dipegang Itachi yang juga masih membatu. Kaget karena dua hal. Pertama, itu adalah bokong yang paling indah yang pernah dia lihat-lebih indah dari wanita-wanita yang selama ini menjadi pacarnya-, dan kedua kecepatan lari Kyuubi. Ini pertama kalinya pula ia melihat manusia berlari dengan kecepatan seperti itu.

"Bo-

"Bokongnya—"

Bruk! Itachi pingsang dengan tidak elitnya dibawah tangga dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari hidungnya dan dengan memegang celana dan boxer seseorang. Entah bagaimana nanti reaksi orang yang menemukannya. Seorang eksekutif Uchiha Inc. Ketahuan berniat cabul pada pagi hari. Harga dirimu terancam Itachi! Author memperingatkan.

Sungguh pertemuan paling abnormal antar dua spesies manusia!

Kembali pada ruang makan apartemen Naruto brothers.

Naruto dan adik bungsunya-Deidara- melahap sarapan paginya dengan damai. Nasi putih, nugget dan salad sayuran untuk Naruto serta nasi putih dan dua buah omelet dan tambahan sosis gurita untuk Deidara. Naruto melirik piring disamping kirinya. Nasi putih, nugget, sosis gurita, salad sayuran, dua buah apel dan segelas air mineral. Semua milik adik keduanya, Kyuubi yang belum juga menampilkan batang hidungnya dimeja makan. Naruto mengelap ujung bibirnya, alisnya tertekuk ngomong-ngomong.

"Dei, Kakakmu dimana sih? Sudah telat 15 menit dari waktu sarapan" Naruto bertanya sembari mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya dimeja makan, tanda tak sabar. Ia menengok kembali pada jam dinding dan memperhatikannya lamat-lamat. Seolah, Kyuubi akan muncul dengan ajaibnya dari jam tersebut.

"Tadi pagi dia keluar setengah lima seperti bias—"

"GYAAAA! KAK NARUUUU! MAMA!"

Brak! Prang! Klotang! Klotang!

Kedua pasang mata yang berbeda warna otomatis menoleh pada pintu ruang makan yang mendadak jatuh dari tempatnya terpasang, dengan engsel dan baut yang terlempar dan jatuh kelantai. Sepersekian detik kemudian, tubuh seseorang yang semi naked jatuh diatas pintu tersebut, dengan kepala dan wajah yang memiliki bercak darah. Naruto langsung berdiri, sedang Deidara mangap-mangap kehabisan nafas karena sosis yang tersangkut ditenggorokannya.

"Kyuubi! Kyuubi! Hei, ada apa?" Naruto bergegas menghampiri adik keduanya. Namikaze tertua itu menarik kepala Kyuubi dan membalikkannya, khawatir dengan darah yang menghiasi rambut Kyuubi.

"Kakak?!—

"Kakak! Hiks,,, kakak" Kyuubi langsung memeluk perut Naruto erat-erat dan terisak didadanya, membuat Naruto terjengkang ke belakang karena Kyuubi memeluknya keras-keras.

"Cup,cup. Tenang oke?" Naruto mengelus-ngelus rambut merah adiknya dan mencium puncak kepalanya, tidak peduli dengan bau besi yang menguar dari kepala Kyuubi. Merasa tenang, Kyuubi perlahan-lahan berhenti gemetar dan isakannya mereda, namun masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dei, bawa kotak P3K yang ada dikamar mandi dan ambilkan boxer kakakmu" titah Naruto pada adik keduanya. Deidara yang baru saja lolos dari sosis mematikan itu bergegas menuju kamar mandi dengan setengah berlari. Khawatir dengan kakak keduanya. Terakhir kali Kyuubi menangis ketakutan seperti ini ketika ia tiba-tiba muncul di apartemen ini empat tahun silam. Kyuubi kabur dari kediaman Uzumaki entah kerena apa, dan membuat kehebohan besar diantara dua marga berpengaruh tersebut. Tidak ada yang tahu Kyuubi pergi karena sebab apa. Ketika ditanyai, Kyuubi menjawab ia baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan. Namikaze-Uzumaki sempat bersitegang beberapa waktu, namun Kyuubi berkata ia pergi dari mansion Uzumaki karena kehendaknya dan bukan karena siapa-siapa, sehingga dua klan tersebut menerima keputusan Kyuubi dan tidak mempermasalahkannya-meskipun nenek mereka dari Uzumaki hendak melakukan seppuku karena merasa ini adalah salahnya-.

"Kyuu, lepas dulu oke? Kita perlu membersihkan lukamu" Naruto menarik-narik pundak Kyuubi, memintanya melepas pelukannya. Namun, sang adik malah semakin erat memeluknya dan bergelung seperti anak kucing diperut Naruto.

"Hm? Apa Kyuu?" Naruto mencoba mendengar bisikan-perkataan-Kyuubi yang tidak jelas dengan merendahkan kepalanya. Kyuubi berbicara entah apa, Naruto hanya bisa meraskan perutnya bergetar pelan.

"..n..a.."

"Apa?"

"...hnya..."

"Hah? Yang jelas Kyuu"

"...nuhnya..."

"Kyuubi, yang jelas dong" Naruto mulai habis sabar.

" AKU AKAN MEMBUHUHNYA!" Kyuubi langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, membuat Naruto terbanting kelantai karena terdorong oleh adiknya.

"Ish, Kyuu. Pelan-pelan" Naruto mendongak dan mata birunya langsung memelototi sesuatu diselangkangan Kyuubi-Che, Naruto juga pria bung. Meskipun itu punya adiknya, kalau ada dihadapannya jelas ia lihat#plak!-.

"Woah Kyuubi, punyamu sudah besar ya? Dulu waktu aku memandikanmu ukurannya masih kecil" Naruto dengan sintingnya menyentil benda yang berada diselangkangan Kyuubi dengan keras. Matanya terus memperhatikan benda nista tersebut dan membanding-bandingkan dengan milik Kyuubi saat ia memandikan bocah itu terakhir kali. Ayolah Naru, kau memandikan Kyuubi saat ia berada dikelas dua SD! Dan dirimu membandingkan adikmu saat ia telah berada diujung masa pubertasnya? Kyuubi hampir menjadi pria dewasa saat ini.

"Uwaaah! Kak Naru? Ngapain sih?" Kyuubi memekik begitu merasakan benda sakralnya terasa sakit, otomatis kakinya merapat dan tangannya melingkupi area pribadinya tersebut dan menjauh dari kakaknya yang terlihat menyeringai dengan sintingnya, seringai nakal.

"Hm? 12 atau 13 cm" ucap Naruto ambigu. Kyuubi menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa kak?" tanyanya galak. Mencoba sok pede padahal telinganya memerah karena dirinya telanjang dihadapan kakaknya.

"Dulu, hanya segini-Naruto mengukur jari telunjuknya-, mungkin 5 cm, hm, hm, berarti..."

Kyuubi mengangkat alis, Deidara yang baru masuk dapur cengok ketika melihat posisi kedua kakanya sedikit ambigu. Naruto yang duduk dengan kepala terangkat menghadap selangkangan Kyuubi yang juga menghadap Naruto, meskipun jarak mereka lumayan jauh. Itu, seperti posisi...

"Wow, Kyuu! Kau tumbuh 0,86 cm pertahun! Hebat! Apa Deidara tumbuh seperti ini juga?" sumpah! Dua adik Naruto itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang saudara tertua mereka katakan, coret pemuda berambut merah karena tampaknya dia mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto, hanya saja dirinya pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Apa kak Naru?" Deidara memutuskan untuk masuk ke dapur dan menaruh kotak P3K dimeja makan, lalu melemparkan boxer hitam dengan angka 57٭ pada bagian pahanya pada Kyuubi, dan diterima pemiliknya dengan wajah berbinar, lalu dengan kecepatan luar biasa memakainya.

٭angka 57 itu otomatis author masukkan sebagai angka boxer Kyuubi tanpa maksud apa-apa. Soalnya, author lihat dhedhek auhtor bolak-balik pake boxer dengan angka itu.

Naruto menoleh pada adik bungsunya.

"Penis Kyuubi tumbuh 0,86 cm pertahun Dei. Apa penismu juga tumbuh sebany—

Plak! Lima jari tangan berbekas dipipi Naruto saat ini.

"APA URUSANKU DENGAN ITU HAAAHH?! PUNYAKU LEBIH BESAR DARI PUNYANYA TAU!" Deidara menabok pipi Naruto dan menunjuk-nunjuk punyanya –dengan pipi yang merah- lalu menunjuk Kyuubi dengan jari telunjuknya, jangan lupa matanya yang melotot garang. Dei, taukah kau bahwa ucapanmu itu mengandung makna 'urusanmu' dalam masalah ini?

Pik!

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut!

"Dei! Punyaku lebih besar tau! Aku lebih tua! Punyaku lebih besar!" anjrit Kyuu, perkataanmu yang egois itu menambah buruk suasana.

Deidara mendecakkan lidahnya dan menutuskan menyeret Kyuubi kedalam kamar mandi, tidak lupa menyambar kotak P3K yang tadi dibawanya sendiri. Mengabaikan Kyuubi yang masih bersikeras bahwa miliknya lebih panjang, lebih besar, dan macam-macam.

"Kak Naru, bagian ini kak Naru yang bereskan, aku mau mengobati kak Kyuubi dulu" Deidara yang berada di ujung belokan menuju kamar mandi berbicara pada pemuda pirang yang ngambek karena perkataanya tidak dihiraukan kedua adiknya. Menggembungkan pipinya dan memeluk lututnya serta matanya yang menyipit, merajuk. Naruto berpikir bahwa pertumbuhan alat kelamin pada masa pubertas bisa jadi artikel yang bagus. Mungkin, ada kriteria tertentu yang bisa diteliti untuk bisa menjadi patokan mengenai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan sistem reproduksi, hereditas, dan mutu dari alat kelamin itu sendiri. Hell, betapa banyak pria yang frustasi karena masalah impotensi, disfungsi erektil, produksi sperma, sampai pada pasangan yang kacau karena tidak memiliki anak? The hell-nya lagi, gangguan-gangguan diatas memiliki resiko dan keterkaitan dengan penyakit mematikan macam DM-Diabetes Melitus-, prostatitis, gangguan psikologis dan lain-lain. Kenapa opininya tidak diterima dengan antusias? Naruto galau tingkat RT. Well, Mas Raden Naruto Yang Mulia, jika anda berbicara mengenai masalah tersebut pada orang yang berlatar belakang medis, kesehatan, dan semisalnya, maka opini anda akan diterima secara terbuka dan bersahabat. Namun, tahukan anda lawan bicara anda kali ini adalah remaja dengan usia tanggung dan yah, memiliki sedikit 'Pemikiran yang berbeda' dengan remaja lainnya, sehingga keduanya cenderung masih malu dengan hal-hal yang dianggap masih tabu bagi keduanya. Well, Mas Naruto yang terhormat? Pahamkah anda keduanya belum genap berusai duapuluh tahun?. Author salah menggigit bakso dengan garpu.

...

Keadaan Itachi, tangga (darurat) apartemen lantai 6,

12 menit setelah kejadian mengenaskan yang dialami Itachi.

Pria dengan rambut panjang itu bangkit setelah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan merasakan seseorang menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah pot bunga besar yang menghalangi pandangannya, begitu ia menoleh ke kiri, Oniksnya bertubrukan dengan wajah seseorang. Naik sedikit, ada kumis yang dipotong rapi. Naik lagi, hidung yang bengkok dengan anehnya. Lebih keatas sedikit, mata bertemu mata.

"UWAAH!" Itachi berteriak dengan tidak elitnya begitu sadar ia berhadapan dengan situasi yang bukan dikamarnya.

"Tuan? Anda baik-baik saja?" sekuriti gedung apartemen tersebut menatap Itachi dengan khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, saat ia hendak mengecek toilet yang berada disebelah tangga darurat tersebut, dirinya malah menemukan seorang pria yang terkapar dibawah tangga dengan pose yang menyedihkan. Kepala hampir menyentuh anakan tangga, jas yang acak-acakan dan sedikit robek, tangannya menggenggam celana dan boxer yang terkoyak, dan jangan lupa dengan darah yang menetes dari hidungnya. 'Sepertinya pria ini adalah korban sekuhara' batin sekuriti tersebut merasa prihatin. Faktanya, Itachilah yang hampir melakukan sekuhara itu sendiri pada seorang pemuda.

Itachi menatap sekuriti dihadapannya dengan diam dan tanpa berkedip seperti orang bodoh. Pikirannya masih belum terkoneksi dengan anggota tubuhnya. Singkatnya, Itachi bingung langkah apa yang harus diambilnya untuk keluar dari situasi yang dihadapinya ssat ini.

"Daijobu yo, kau boleh pergi sekarang— Itachi bangkit berdiri membelakangi sekuriti tersebut dan memutar lehernya yang terasa tegang—

"...Dan tolong rahasiakan apa yang anda lihat hari ini" lanjutnya berusaha tenang. Sok cool, padahal pikiran Itachi tengah melanglang buana memikirkan apa yang barusan dilihatnya sebelum pingsan, bokong Kyuubi. Dasar hentai!

"Ta-tapi tuan, anda terlihat tidak baik. Apakah anda mengalami tindak kekerasan di sini? Saya akan melaporkan kal—"

"TIDAK ADA YANG TERJADI DI SINI! CEPAT PERGI SAJA!"

Perkataan sang sekuriti terhenti secara mendadak ketika Itachi membentaknya dengan suara keras, menyuruhnya pergi. Rupanya badmood Itachi belum surut-surut juga, dan sial bagi sekuriti tersebut karena ia telah mengusik ketenangannya.

"Ha-hai!" sekuriti yang dibentak itu mengangkat tangannya dengan hormat dan segera pergi-berlari- dari hadapan Itachi. Takut kalau-kalau dirinya kenapa-napa. Pasalnya pemuda berambut panjang itu tengah merobek-robek celana yang digenggammya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dengan aura jahat yang menguar dengan pekatnya.

"Sialan bocah itu!" ucap Itachi sambil merobek potongan celana terakhir yang berada ditangannya menjadi dua, dendam dengan Kyuubi. Asal tau saja, Itachi belum pernah pingsan seperti ini dipertarungan manapun. Sebabak belur apapun dirinya, ia tidak membiarkan kesadarannya menghilang kecuali jika ia mati, dan menurutnya mati lebih baik daripada pingsan dengan konyolnya. Dan Kyuubi yang membuatnya seperti sekarang ini sangatlah menyinggung harga dirinya. Terlebih lagi, satu hal yang membuatnya tampak memalukan, hal yang membuatnya tumbang adalah bokong Kyuubi. Itachi tidak terima jika ia kalah hanya karena tubuh seseorang yang dianggapnya seperti sampah. Benar, Itachi adalah makhluk yang memuja dirinya sendiri dan menganggap orang lain lebih rendah darinya.

"Aku akan membunuhnya!" tekad Itachi dengan mata yang berkilat berbahaya.

Tap!

Tap!

Ta-

Eh?

Eeh?

Kok rasanya ada—

Itachi yang baru berjalan dua langkah sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan menunduk horor kearah bawah, spesifiknya, selangkangannya. Dan melotot begitu mendapati tengah selangkangannya menggembung dengan nistanya.

"A-apa? Aku bangkit hanya karena—

"...sialaaan"

Itachi mengumpat dan bergegas meninggalkan tangga darurat tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa dan dengan langkah yang unik, takut jika ada yang memergokinya saat sedang hard. Dasar brengsek! Makinya dengan segenap hati.

Lalu?

Bwe, kasihan kau Okama!

 **KitsuneKyuubi**

Sret!

"Kerja begitu saja kau ceroboh. Ada apa denganmu hm? Kabuto?" seorang pria paruh baya dengan seekor hewan melata yang disinyalir sejenis ular-hanya saja kepalanya bercabang dua- melilit lehernya membuang lembaran-lembaran kertas kelantai dan menginjaknya. Pria tersebut menatap seorang pemuda dihadapannya dengan tajam dan dingin, tanpa emosi.

"Maaf sensei" ucap pemuda yang ditatap tersebut sambil menunduk dan meremas jas putihnya dengan erat, tidak berani mendongak.

"Kau tau Kabuto-pria dengan ular dilehernya mendekat-, dia mengiginkan hal itu selesai akhir tahun ini..." lanjutnya dengan suara berbisik ditelinga sang pemuda.

"...Kita tidak menolerir apapun hambatannya. Itu perjanjiannya kan? Hm?" tangan sang pria ular mengelus pipi pemuda yang menunduk dengan punggung tangannya dan sedikit mengambang.

"Iya, sensei" tangan Kabuto mengepal erat.

"...Selesaikan besok. Atau kau yang akan kujadikan kelinci" Ucap pria ular itu tepat dimata sang pemuda yang telah ia angkat dagunya, mereka bertatapan dengan tajam.

"Hai"

Ucap Kabuto mengangguk dengan tegap dan segera memunguti kertas-kertas yang telah diinjak oleh gurunya tersebut dan pamit undur diri dari ruangan gelap itu.

Selepas perginya sang pemuda, pria paruh baya tersebut meletakkan ularnya dalam kandang besi disamping meja kerjanya dan mengamati ruangan remang-remang itu dengan mata yang berkilat penuh ambisi. Bau cairan-cairan kimia menyengat tercium dalam ruangan, berasal dari tabung-tabung dan wadah yang saling terhubung-hubung. Poster-poster anatomi tubuh manusia dan hewan terpampang dilayar 3D yang menyala pada layar-layar yang dipasang disudut ruangan. Lampu-lampu yang menyala dan berwarna violet menyinari beberapa ruangan yang terpisah dengan kaca, diintip dari dekat, apa yang disinari oleh lampu tersebut adalah mayat-mayat yang terendam dalam cairan jernih dan terpasangi beberapa kabel-kabel dan terhubung dengan sebuah monitor. Diluar kaca tersebut tertempel beberapa kertas dengan tulisan bahasa inggris, entah apa. Pria tersebut menutup kandang ularnya dan memakai jas putihnya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut, mempertontonkan bagian belakang jas putihnya yang bertuliskan "H.C.C Konoha"...

H.C. —

...Hospital City Center Konoha.

Tbc/RnR


End file.
